ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LazyTown: The Movie/Credits
The following page is the credits for LazyTown: The Movie. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Access Entertainment Dune Entertainment and Sesame Workshop A Clearwater Animation/LazyTown Entertainment Production A film by Magnús Scheving Starring Magnús Scheving Chloe Lang and Stefán Karl Stefánsson LAZYTOWN: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits THE END Directed by Magnús Scheving Mike Mitchell Screenplay by Magnús Scheving Mitchell Kriegman Christopher Miller & Phil Lord Story by Magnús Scheving Mitchell Kriegman Based on "LazyTown" created by Magnús Scheving Produced by Magnús Scheving Mitchell Kriegman Björn 'Bússi' Sigurðsson Sigurður Stefánsson Executive Producer Magnús Scheving Director of Photography Tómas Örn Tómasson Animation Production Designer Paul Lasaine Live Action Production Designers Magnús Scheving Chris Renaud Senior Editor Sigvaldi J. Kárason Editors Hermann H. Hermannsson Birgir Páll Auðunsson Co-Producer Timothy M. Bourne Music by Mani Svavarsson Alan Menken John Debney Music Supervisor Bret McKenzie Costume Designer María Ólafsdóttir Starring Magnús Scheving Chloe Lang Stefán Karl Stefánsson Jason Bateman Zachary Gordon Jack Black Will Smith Seth Rogen with Julianna Rose Mauriello and Scarlett Johansson Bill Hader Tom Kenny Puppeteers Gudmundur Thor Karason Jodi Eichelberger Ronald Binion David Matthew Feldman Julie Westwood Tyler Bunch Peter Linz Ryan Dillon Matt Vogel Eric Jacobson Stephanie D'Abruzzo and Aymee Garcia Assistant Puppeteers Lisa Buckley Carol Binion Animation Art Director Michael Giaimo Live Action Art Director Snorri Freyr Hilmarsson Visual Effects Supervisors Claudia Meglin Robert Legato Animation Directors James Baxter Chris Bailey CG Supervisor Patric Roos US Casting by Ruth Lambert Stephanie Klapper, C.S.A. Canadian Casting by Candice Elzinga, C.S.A. Canadian Casting Associate Anne Davis UK Casting by Michelle Guish Gaby Kester A Warner Bros. Pictures Presentation In association with Access Entertainment Dune Entertainment and Sesame Workshop A Clearwater Animation and LazyTown Entertainment Production A film by Magnús Scheving LAZYTOWN: THE MOVIE Cast Sportacus Magnús Scheving Stephanie Chloe Lang Caramelphanie Julianna Rose Mauriello Robbie Rotten Stefán Karl Stefánsson Sportacette Scarlett Johansson Jives Zachary Gordon Money-wasting Beggar Jack Black Police Officer Will Smith Mailman Seth Rogen Puppeteers Ziggy/Haninn Gudmundur Thor Karason Stingy Jodi Eichelberger Pixel Ronald Binion Mayor Meanswell David Matthew Feldman Bessie Busybody Julie Westwood Trixie Aymee Garcia Stingy's Dad Eric Jacobson Stingy's Mom Stephanie D'Abruzzo Voice Actors Ziggy Gudmundur Thor Karason Haninn Owen Wilson Stingy Jodi Eichelberger Pixel Ronald Binion Mayor Meanswell David Matthew Feldman Bessie Busybody Julie Westwood Trixie Aymee Garcia Stingy's Dad Eric Jacobson Stingy's Mom Stephanie D'Abruzzo SportShip Brynhildur Gudjonsdottir LazyBot 1000 Bill Hader Ronald the Apple Worm Tom Kenny Thomas the Banana Dog Jason Bateman Ronald's Mother Tara Strong Ronald's Father Arthur Holden The Lazies Frank Welker Dee Bradley Baker Tom Kenny Rob Paulsen Cameo Appearances from the Muppets Elmo Ryan Dillon Kermit the Frog Matt Vogel Big Bird Matt Vogel Caroll Spinney Ensemble Bruce Blain Conner Cowie Chad Crowchuck Elizabeth Irving Wonita Joy Fiona Loewi Oliver Mahoro Smith Jennifer Oleksiuk Blair Penner Brianna Raalf Stephanie Sy Artistic Supervisors Coming soon! Storyboard Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Art Department Coming soon! United States Live Action Unit Coming soon! United States Live Action Second Unit Coming soon! United Kingdom Live Action Unit Coming soon! United Kingdom Live Action Second Unit Coming soon! Canada Live Action Unit Coming soon! Canada Live Action Second Unit Coming soon! Iceland Live Action Unit Coming soon! Iceland Live Action Second Unit Coming soon! Puppetry Unit Coming soon! In-House 2D Animation Crew Coming soon! 2D Animation Production Services Coming soon! In-House CGI Animation & Visual Effects Crew Coming soon! CGI Animation & Visual Effects Production Services Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Soundtrack Available on Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Prints by Color by Approved No. 2762525252 Copyright © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC, and LazyTown Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. LazyTown Entertainment Inc. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. In Loving Memory of Stefan Karl Stefansson (July 10, 1975 - August 21, 2018) LAZYTOWN: THE MOVIE Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:LazyTown